


Un café con el enemigo

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [46]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RanTober 2020, enventualmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] El rubio nota que Francesco quiere decirle algo, pero se apresura a dar la vuelta para alejarse de él; sin darse cuenta de ello, el paso apresurado que trata de mantener provoca que su bufanda se suelte y sea elevada por una fuerte ventisca que aparece de repente. [...]
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen
Series: RanTober [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 9





	Un café con el enemigo

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, me gustan estos dos. Recordatorio de que el nombre ''humano'' para el Rayo McQueen que utilizo en mis fics de estos dos es ''Ray'', por si tienen la duda
> 
> Día 16 - Bajar

**Un café con el enemigo**

Ray camina mirando distraídamente su teléfono bebiendo cada tanto del café que lleva en su otra mano sin fijarse en el camino; se supone que tenía una reunión con su representante en la cafetería, pero cuando había llegado y ordenado para buscar una mesa recibió un mensaje del hombre diciendo que lo dejarían para otra ocasión sin explicarle la razón de la cancelación. No le había molestado el hecho de que le cancelara a último minuto, la verdad, pues es consciente de que como hombre de negocios tenía otras cosas que hacer, lo que le molestó fue abandonar la comodidad de su hogar para exponerse al, hasta ese día, agradable clima de otoño que empezaba a enfriar mientras más se acercaba al invierno en balde.

Termina su café echando el vaso en un contenedor cercano y sigue su camino sin alzar la vista de su teléfono hasta que choca con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo inevitablemente al suelo. Alza la vista con un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero no lora decir ni una palabra al toparse con unos ojos castaños demasiado familiares.

—¿Bernoulli? Pregunta aún aturdido por la caída.

—¿McQueen? —el hombre le regresa la mirada sorprendida antes de dejar escapar una carcajada y ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¡Qué gran sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿No debería preguntar eso yo? No sabía que estabas en el país —Ray sacude su ropa y al caer en cuenta de sus palabras, con la tendencia del italiano a mal interpretarlas, se apresura a aclararlas—. No que esté pendiente a lo que haces, solo es curiosidad, por lo que sé no hay ninguna carrera programada.

—Hasta donde sé, McQueen —el hombre se inclina hacia él sonriendo ampliamente con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos—, tengo todo el derecho de tomar vacaciones donde quiera.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —Ray carraspea ignorando olímpicamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Entonces, nos veremos en la próxima carrera, tal vez. Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

El rubio nota que Francesco quiere decirle algo, pero se apresura a dar la vuelta para alejarse de él; sin darse cuenta de ello, el paso apresurado que trata de mantener provoca que su bufanda se suelte y sea elevada por una fuerte ventisca que aparece de repente. El hombre se sobresalta al sentir la tela abandonar su cuello y se gira para verla ser arrastrada hasta un árbol al otro lado de la calle enredándose en una rama baja; antes de poder cruzar la calle para recuperarla ve a Francesco cruzar a paso rápido para bajar la bufanda de la rama donde quedó enredada.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dice cuando Francesco vuelve hacia él con su bufanda en la mano.

—No tienes que agradecerme —el italiano rueda los ojos divertido tomando la bufanda en sus dos manos para envolverla en el cuello del rubio.

Ray lo observa sorprendido por su acción, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza por la cercanía del italiano y el calor remanente de sus manos al rozar su mentón y parte de su cuello mientras acomoda la bufanda. Cuando Francesco termina y se aleja con su característica sonrisa coqueta provocando un sonrojo mayor en el rostro del rubio quién trata de ocultarlo desviando la vista y tosiendo mientras verifica que la bufanda esté bien colocada.

—Gracias, Bernoulli, no tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias —dice regresando la vista hacia él cuando está seguro de que su rostro ya no está enrojecido.

—No hay de qué, y ya que tengo tu atención ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? —ofrece el italiano extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Ray quiere negarse, decir que ya bebió café e inventar que tiene algo mejor que hacer que pasar tiempo con su aclamado enemigo en carreras; una parte de sí le dice que debe negarse, marcharse y no volver a pensar en el italiano hasta que se volvieran a ver en la pista. A pesar de esto, acepta la mano que le es ofrecida y deja que Francesco lo guíe de regreso a la cafetería donde estuvo antes por ser la más cercana.

Tal vez, pasar un rato con el hombre no sería mala idea con tal de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Si una parte de si mismo susurra que siga repitiéndolo hasta creerse que lo hace por eso y no porque le guste estar alrededor de Francesco, la ignora mientras trata de concentrarse en la conversación que pone el italiano y no en el brillo de sus ojos o la forma en que su sonrisa hace que su corazón se acelere.


End file.
